Kate and Blaine
by meetingmycutie
Summary: Girl!Kurt Kate and Blaine's first time.


**This is written for Petra, AKA Tumblr user blandersmythe, because she wanted het!Klaine.**

oOo

Kate and Blaine sat at a table in the Lima Bean on Thursday after school. Kate was talking about the new dress she had bought the other day, and Blaine was staring off into the distance. "Blaine, are you listening?"

"Yeah, of course," he lied. "Hey…I was thinking…"

"That we should go see the Gaga tribute show in Columbus?" Kate asked, clapping her hands and bouncing in excitement.

Blaine watched as her boobs bounced up and down. "Umm…yeah, sure. But what I really was thinking is that you should come over Saturday."

"Oh, definitely. Movie marathon?"

"Of course." Blaine grinned and put his hand on Kate's. "Also, maybe you could…stay the night." He looked up shyly under his eyelashes at his girlfriend. "I mean, if you want. You don't have to. I'd never pressure you to do anything and I—never mind, just forget I said anything, I—"

"Blaine! Calm down," she said, squeezing his hand back. "I…would love to…stay the night."

"Really?" His eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Definitely." Kate leaned across the table to kiss him. "I love you."

oOo

On Saturday morning Blaine woke up with a slight _problem_, and he blushed to himself. He hadn't had that issue since the seventh grade. Once he had cleaned himself off, Blaine got up and cleaned his room. He checked the bedside table for the condoms he had bought last week and set up candles around the room.

Blaine walked over to his closet and pulled out a new pair of jeans and a shirt Kate had bought for him.

He walked over to the full length mirror and appraised his appearance. He nodded, proud of himself (and hoped Kate would be too), and walked downstairs.

"Blaine, we're leaving. Don't have friends over," his father announced, walking out the door without another world.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered when the door slammed behind him.

oOo

Kate knocked on Blaine's door at promptly 5:30, finding Blaine smiling. "Kate!"

She bounced through the doorway and kissed him squarely on the mouth, pushing him up against the wall. "Well, hello there," he muttered against her lips. In response Kate pushed her tongue through his lips.

Kate pulled back and grinned at him. "Hi," she said. He laughed and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Let's order Chinese," she requested, pulling herself up to sit on the counter and cross her legs.

"Yes, ma'm," Blaine replied jokingly, knowing—and enjoying the fact—the she stared at his ass as he walked over to the phone.

oOo

They were watching "The Notebook" and sharing eggrolls a few hours later. Kate lay back across Blaine's lap as the movie ended.

"Tired?" Blaine asked?

"Not really…." She sat back up and looked him in the eye. "Blaine…."

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

His eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "Yeah…yeah."

oOo

Kate and Blaine were making out, something they were none too familiar with. Pulling back, Kate, glanced at him. He nodded and she smiled.

Kate sat up from straddling Blaine and unzipped his jeans. She pulled them down and looked down at his briefs. Kate ran her fingers along his already-hard cock. He groaned softly. "I don't really…know how to do this," she muttered.

"You're doing just fine," Blaine assured her, breathing hard.

Kate pulled down his briefs and looked down from her position straddling Blaine's legs. She bent down to his erect dick and ran her tongue around the head. He gasped loudly."K—Kate!"

"I'm going to try something…okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Anything you want," he moaned.

Kate bent down and slowly took his length in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, causing Blaine to throw his head back and groan. "God, Kate, I—oh my God."

She pulled back after a minute and looked him in the eye. "Oh my God…."

"Kate…let me…oh my…can we…?" She nodded and laid back next to him.

He pulled down her panties slowly, watching as she spread her legs for him and seeing her arousal. He pulled her skirt down and reached up to pull her shirt off too. When Blaine discovered her absence of a bra shivered and put his hand on her breast. She sucked in her breath.

"I…enter me, Blaine…please." She glanced up at him.

He did as he was told, putting on a condom and sliding into her gently. "Oh!" they said simultaneously. He slowly began to move in and out, getting faster and faster.

They came at the same time, shaking and groaning.

Kate lay down next to him, her head propped up on her arm.

"Wow," she said, and he laughed.

"I know," he agreed.

"Blaine…can we take a bath?"

"A bath?" he asked.

"Yes, a bubble bath. In your Jacuzzi."

"If you want," he told her, shrugging and grabbing her hand. "Let's go take a bath."

oOo

They sat next to each other in the tub, kissing every once in a while, holding hands.

"Can I eat you out?" he asked suddenly.

Her eyes widened. "I…oh God, yes," she said.

She sat on the highest step of the tub and he spread her legs gently. He put his hand to her clit and rubbed small circles around it, making her spasm uncontrollably. "Bl—Blaine, please!"

Blaine put his tongue to her clit and made circles around it, making her throw her head back and scream. "Please, Blaine, please, don't stop!" He kept doing this until she came for the second time that night.

"Oh, God," she said when she had come down from the orgasm. "I…that was amazing."

"I try my best," he said jokingly, and she whacked his arm playfully. "I love you," Kate told him, kissing him.

"I love you more," Blaine replied.


End file.
